1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring a figure of a workpiece, and more particularly to a system and method for measuring a figure of a workpiece via Computerized Numerical Control (CNC) three-dimension coordinate measurement.
2. General Background
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. How to improve the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprise. It is essential to verify the correctness and accuracy of samples before batch production. Traditionally, the verification process for determining whether the coordinates of measuring points on a workpiece are equal to theoretical values is achieved by manual work. This can slow down efficiency, increase errors, and seriously affect the accuracy and consistency of the verification performed.
In recent years, with the performance of computer hardware and software continually improving and with the prices of such equipment becoming more competitive, computers have played a major role in the process of verification. Computer equipment can greatly improve the efficiency and accuracy of verification. A present method for measuring a figure of a center of molding and grinding includes the steps of: obtaining a figure of a workpiece; searching coordinates of the workpiece edge; setting a corresponding function as coordinates of the workpiece; calculating arcs via curve approaching principles and regression calculation; calculating the coordinates of intersections between lines or between lines and arcs; determining whether an outline of the whole workpiece is finished via the above measuring process; if such outline of the whole workpiece is not finished, repeating the above measuring process until the outline of the whole workpiece is finished; calculating the trim size; comparing the trim size with the workpiece size and calculating the difference; and if the trim size is less than the workpiece size, reporting the difference. intersections between lines or between lines and arcs; determining whether outline of the whole workpiece is finished via above measuring process; if such outline of the whole workpiece is not finished, repeating the above measuring process until finishing the outline of the whole workpiece; calculating the trim size; comparing the trim size with workpiece size and calculating the difference; if the trim size less than workpiece size, reporting the difference.
Even though the method discloses how to measure a figure of a workpiece, a next workpiece must undergo the same measuring process, even if the next workpiece is the same kind of workpiece. This can seriously affect the processing speed and accuracy of measurement. Current technology does not teach how to measure a figure of the same kind of a workpiece automatically, thereby simplifying the measuring process and reducing operation time.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method which can measure a figure of a workpiece automatically and simply.